Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-888888)
=History= Early Story Liberated from jail to secretly produce super-soldiers for the CIA and FBI, Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) created Kaine, a flawed clone of Spider-Man (Peter Parker), and several other Spider-Man clones. Needing a superhuman genetic template for his experiments, Octavius delighted in using Parker's DNA to desecrate the life of his foe. Kaine was mentally unstable, possessed a disfigured face, a sightless eye, and incomplete skin development. Believing himself to be the true Spider-Man, he kidnapped Parker's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, and took her to the abandoned Oscorp lab in New Jersey. Thinking he would enable her to defend herself from super-powered threats, he exposed her to the mutagenic "Oz" formula he obtained from Dr. Octopus. Though the six-armed Spider-Man clone, Tarantula, tried to stop Kaine, Mary Jane was nonetheless transformed into a giant savage lupine beast until she was rescued by Spider-Man with his female clone, Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman). Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, the Fantastic Four and Spider Slayer drones arrived with Dr. Octavius to Oscorp's lab where the truth of Octavius' activities was revealed. While Fury and the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) argued over Mary Jane's treatment, Kaine panicked and rashly leapt towards her, but was shot down by SHIELD soldiers and apparently killed. Return Since Kaine was killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, Kaine was down before his brother Scorpion took him into the lap rat room. Were Peter (As Scorpion) push his minutes over 40 minutes to bring Kaine alive. However, the good news Kaine was alive and had the face, the same. Kaine was upset and insane that he could finally made his escape. And no matter of what, Kaine trying to find Mary Jane Watson. Sadly, Peter Parker was dead and Mary Jane went to a new boy, Kaine was unhappy to hear it, before he gained some brand new powers since his apparent death. Kaine had the situations to be angry to be dead over, five years. The Web of Situations When Kaine went to Mary Jane's home, she was shocked to see Kaine, alive and had an badly argue with Mary Jane to tell her, "You keep being with that shit? Why my heart, i been dead over five years! i miss you. Don't crush my heart like what happened to my brother peter parker, i'm like peter parker. I'm Kaine Parker." She told him to live her alone for a day. When Kaine went back to his brother Scorpion, he were living with him and had to repair his face, after his face was good enough he started to study and when Kaine is always in a fight with bully, the naughty school mates are getting caught in the wrong crowd. When Mary Jane broke up with the new boyfriend, Kaine and Mary Jane begin to be together. The Arachnid of Destiny When Kaine was dating with Mary Jane after the situation. Kaine begin to study to work like peter parker did in the past, as an daily bugle. j jonah jameson saw Kaine and j jonah jameson was thinking who kaine looks more in his face, looking like peter parker. j jonah was saying nothing and let him to take picture of superheroes such as the young ultimates, Kaine ended up to meet his sister, Black Widow (Also known as spider-woman) Kaine and Jessica was argue how did Kaine come back alive and how did his face goes normal. Kaine then web pull her and punch right to her jaw. Kaine ran away from her before Miles Morales as the new Spider-Man, attempt to venom blast Kaine, Kaine had the sixth sense that he took Miles's hand and punched Miles. Kaine find his way to escape and called the police. Two days later, a day later, Kaine was thinking to be like his brother Peter Parker who died by the hand of green goblin. Kaine then was learning martial arts and learn to be smarter and better and stronger. Kaine eventually became so strong that he could lift seventeen tons, Kaine later made his makeshift with a big spider logo with it, and became a vigilante spider-man. The Ultimate Arachnid When Kaine was the spider-man, the reports and people get shocked all the fans was screaming loud the name "Spider-Man" Due that Kaine is using spiderman mask with red color and swings through buildings, Kaine was saying "WATCH OUT! HERE COMES THE SPIDER-MAN!" before ended up that miles kicked his face. falling down into the top of the building all alone. Miles said to Kaine "How could you be the spider-man? When i'm the all-new spider-man! Peter Parker is dead. I am the new spiderman in town, not you. You're just a another spider hero i presume?!" Kaine was saying that he is a clone and peter parker is kaine's fellow brother. Miles was shocked to hear that, Miles was thinking it could be true, Kaine was having the memories of peter parker what happened at the first place, Kaine said that Peter Parker was bitten by a Genetically Altered Spider. Miles then ran away and asked Jessica, all Jessica did say to him when Miles saying some question "did really Peter get bitten by a Genetically Altered Spider?" Jessica was saying "Yes." While at Mary Jane's home in her room, Kaine and Mary Jane created a red and blue with yellow white goggles, and big spider chest symbol with weird black webs on his costume, Kaine was saying the name will be "Spider-Man!" She said no, Kaine said all the names like "Spider, Spider-Boy, Tarantula, Web-Man, The Man-Spider." Mary jane gave Kaine a good name like "Arachnid" Eventually, Kaine was shouting to all fans "FANS, THIS IS NOW ARACHNID!" meanwhile at the morning, j jonah jameson shout to Kaine and said "I NEED PICTURES! PICTURES OF ARACHNID! NOW GO AND WHEN YOU GET THE BEST SHOT! I GIVE YOU 500 DOLLAR!" Kaine ran and took picture himself, while he stop the criminals in the street, eventually he get paid, Kaine took the name as the crime-fighting hero. THE ULTIMATE ARACHNID! Justice of Spider Arachnid Nomore Enter: The Arachnid Joining The Young Ultimates Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Friends and Enemies Friends & Allies Enemies Trivia Comments Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Claws Category:Danger Sense Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Healing Factor Superheroes or Villains can be immune of toxins, poisons, venoms!